El diario de Isabella
by Cinthia Swan
Summary: Alice por fin ha encontrado al amor de su vida: Edward. Parecía ser el hombre perfecto, pero un día él decide terminar con ella, como explicación le deja un diario escrito por su esposa, Isabella. Edward/Bella. TH
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Alice por fin ha encontrado al amor de su vida: Edward. Parecía ser el hombre perfecto, pero un día él decide terminar con ella, como explicación le deja un diario escrito por su esposa, Isabella. Edward/Bella. TH Temporalmente pausado.

**"El diario de Isabella"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Prólogo**

Alice estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala, el amplio departamento estaba desordenado, llevaba tres días pegada a ese diario que le había cambiado la vida. Solo se había detenido por la noche para dormir, pero al despertar lo había tomado de nuevo. Tenia los ojos fijos en las palabras, pero lentamente estas comenzaron a estar borrosas, las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos y no podía ver con claridad, dejó el diario sobre la mesita de centro y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, cerró los ojos y las lagrimas, gruesas corrieron por sus delicadas mejillas, con sus pequeñas manos tapó su rostro intentando contener el llanto. Pero era imposible.

— Es tan injusto — dijo secándose las lagrimas, para abrirle paso a las que seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Para Alice Brandon la vida nunca había sido injusta, siempre le había ido bien, tenia éxito como profesionista, y en el amor le había ido de maravilla, al menos hasta hacia una semana atrás, cuando el hombre al que amaba decidió terminar con ella. Sin embargo, ahora si consideraba la posibilidad de que a veces, la vida te jugaba sucio. Por fin comprendía tantas cosas, ese diario le había revelado tantas verdades, tantas preguntas que había tenido; ahora tenían respuesta, una respuesta que le quebraba el corazón.

Se imaginó a Isabella, o Bella como a ella le gustaba que la llamaran, podía imaginar los ojos chocolate que Edward tanto amaba, los mismos ojos que su hija Renesmeé había heredado. La hija de Isabella y Edward, la pequeña Nessie.

¿Qué pensaba ahora de Edward? ¿Alguna vez podría perdonarlo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero ahora al menos comprendía tantas cosas. Ese diario le había cambiado la vida, y Alice recordó el día en que le llego a su puerta, el recuerdo provocó que el llanto se intensificara de nuevo.

**/*/**

La mañana era fresca en la ciudad de Nueva York, los copos de nieve chocaban contra el asfalto y se acumulaban hasta llegar a los tobillos. Alice estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas de Central Park, viendo sin mirar. La noche pasada el hombre de su vida había decidido terminar la relación luego de un año de estabilidad amorosa. Pasó la noche en vela, llorando, preguntándose ¿Por qué? Si todo parecía ir de maravilla. Edward y ella eran semejantes en casi todo, ambos tenían un gran sentido del humor, les gustaba la comida china, el vino blanco, disfrutaban de una velada romántica junto a la chimenea, y sexualmente ambos eran compatibles. La pasaban realmente bien, por eso cuando iban a cumplir un año de relación, Alice soñaba con dar un gran paso en su relación, quizás no matrimonio, pero vivir juntos le parecía una idea maravillosa, y pensó que a Edward también le gustaría. Pero no fue así, la noche que se lo comentó, Edward estuvo pensativo y habló poco durante la cena. Al día siguiente no contestó sus llamadas, y no lo vio hasta la noche, cuando finalmente el decidió terminar repentinamente con ella.

Alice lloró en silencio ante la mirada de los pocos caminantes, pero a ella no le preocupaba que la miraran. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las miradas por parte de los hombres, y también de las mujeres. No era alta, más bien era de estatura baja, pero su personalidad llena de vida, esos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello liso y rebelde que se acomodaba en diferentes direcciones la hacían resaltar en donde quiera que estuviera.

Cerca del mediodía decidió regresar a su departamento, llamar a su mejor amiga, Rosalie y llorar con ella sus penas, pero sus planes sufrieron un abrupto cambio cuando encontró un paquete frente a la puerta de su departamento. Pensó que era de su trabajo, y maldijo internamente a su jefe, que aunque lo adoraba, no la dejaba descansar ni en vacaciones. Se arrodilló para recoger el paquete y se dio cuenta que nada tenia que ver con su trabajo, entró al departamento y se sentó sobre el sillón, abrió el paquete y encontró un cuaderno, en el frente estaba escrito: _Diario de Bella para Renesmeé._ Al leerlo, el corazón de Alice se detuvo por un momento. ¿Bella? Alguna vez Edward le había hablado de ella, sabía que había sido su esposa, aunque él le había prometido que ya no estaban casados. Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenia que leer algo tan privado para comprender la actitud de Edward? ¿Sabría Bella que su preciado diario estaba en manos de ella? Abrió el sobre que venia pegado al pequeño cuaderno y leyó la carta.

_Alice:_

_No tengo palabras para expresar cuán miserable me siento ahora. Sé que mi comportamiento no es el adecuado y que te debo muchas explicaciones pero mi vida es complicada y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo al abismo en el que vivo. Te debo muchas explicaciones pero no soy capaz de dártelas de frente, así que espero que este diario te ayude a comprender por que lo mejor será que estemos separados, no te convengo, pero aun así… te amo._

_Edward._

Alice estaba confundida, aun así, abrió el diario y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí el prologo de lo que será mi nueva historia, es algo que me venia dando vueltas hace algunos meses, pero primero tenia que terminar TPAMA y les cuento que ya escribí el final T.T solo falta que lo suba.

Esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace años, le haré unos cambios obviamente y pues aclaro, es adaptación, no me bajé el libro y cambie los nombres. Todas las ideas son mías.

Aclaro, no es un Alice/Edward, es un Bella/Edward en un 99%. Pensé en Jessica, pensé en Tanya de nuevo jeje y también en Rosalie, pero ninguna me convenció, al final me quedo con Alice, es raro lo se, pero ya entenderán.

Me despido por que hace frio u.u y ojala les guste. ¡Gracias a mi beta Isis Janet!

Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Alice por fin ha encontrado al amor de su vida: Edward. Parecía ser el hombre perfecto, pero un día él decide terminar con ella, como explicación le deja un diario escrito por su esposa, Isabella. Edward/Bella. TH Temporalmente pausado.

**"El diario de Isabella"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 1**

_**El diario**_

_Querida Renesmee:_

Apenas tienes cuatro semanas de edad.

No puedes imaginar la alegría que me da verte durmiendo en tu cuna, o tomarte entre mis brazos y arrullarte, nunca pensé que tendría la alegría de ser mamá, y para serte sincera nunca me imaginé a mi con un bebé en brazos, pero ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ver tu carita y tocar tus pequeñas manos.

Quiero que sepas el significado de tu nombre, debes estártelo preguntando, cuando supe que serias una niña tu papá y yo comenzamos a buscar entre miles de nombres pero ninguno me convencía, así que empecé a jugar con los nombres de tus abuelos, tu padre ser rió de varios de mis inventos, y debo aceptarlo eran horribles, pero al final juntando el nombre de mi madre Renée y tu abuela Esme, salió Renesmee, es diferente, si, pero hermoso. Debo advertirte sobre el que será tu padrino, un amigote mío llamado Jacob que insiste en llamarte Nessie. ¿Lo puedes creer? Como el monstruo, eso es increíble, espero que cuando crezcas no dejes que te llamé así, incluso tu padre te ha llamado así un par de veces y lo he asesinado con la mirada.

Debes saber el por que de este diario. Mis padres jamás me hicieron un video por mi cumpleaños, o tomaron fotos cada año para ver como iba creciendo, no me malinterpretes, tus abuelos me quisieron mucho pero no tuvieron esos detalles conmigo. Me hubiera gustado saber como se conocieron, como se enamoraron, por que decidieron casarse al salir del instituto. Por eso quiero que tú sepas nuestra historia, como tu papá y yo nos enamoramos, lo que vivimos antes de llegar a ser el matrimonio más perfecto del planeta tierra. Y ya veras que no exagero.

_Pequeña:_

Oficialmente empiezo a contarte nuestra historia.

Comenzaré por decirte que llegué aquí después de muchas indecisiones, y es que, jamás me ha gustado el ambiente frio y húmedo de Forks. Crecí aquí hasta mis seis años, tiempo que mis padres estuvieron casados, y tengo que decirte que aunque me dolió la separación de mis padres, el irme de este pueblo fue un completo alivio. Mi mamá y yo nos mudamos a Phoenix, y cada año pasaba las vacaciones de verano con tu abuelo Charlie el jefe de policía de Forks, hasta que cumplí catorce, ahí fue cuando tu abuelo, desgraciadamente murió. Era el mejor papá del mundo, era un hombre callado, que disfrutaba del silencio y la escasa compañía, y en eso nos parecíamos mucho, éramos igualitos, por eso cuando se nos adelanto lloré mucho, extrañé regresar a Forks a pasear en la patrulla aunque esto no me gustara del todo.

Así que entonces me quedé en Phoenix, terminé el instituto y entré a la universidad a estudiar medicina. Mi madre se volvió a casar con Phil, un hombre mas joven que ella pero que la complementa en todo. Así que a mis dieciocho años entré a la escuela de medicina, ahí conocí a Mike Newton mi novio de cuatro años. Ahora que lo pienso es mucho, pero terminó conmigo después de que estuve hospitalizada una noche por un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Diagnostico: endometriosis. Tres días después Mike me dejó con el pretexto de que ya nuestra relación no era la misma, que yo no podría darle hijos en un futuro, y finalmente estaba saliendo con alguien mas.

Me dolió como todo rompimiento, compré dos litros de helado y lo lloré por tres días, no más. Seguí con mis estudios y me gradué con honores, así que una noche, después de una pequeña fiesta, a donde me había arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad, mientras manejaba por las oscuras calles mi auto se impactó contra otro. Me quebré una pierna y estuve hospitalizada de nuevo cerca de un mes. Así que tuve tiempo para pensar que quería hacer con mi vida, y tomé una gran y drástica decisión.

_Princesa:_

Llegué a Forks luego de hablar con mi sorprendida madre, dado que siempre había mostrado una aberración por el pueblo donde había nacido. Así que, cuando le comenté que quería irme de Phoenix para regresar a Forks, casi se desmaya, me preguntó infinidad de veces si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no lo intentaba? Quería darle un cambio a mi vida, olvidarme del doloroso accidente y de mis cuatro años perdidos con Mike. Así que tomé mis cosas más preciadas como libros y fotografías y me mudé a Forks.

Llegué, para variar un día lluvioso y me instalé en la vieja casa de tu abuelo, cuando murió me negué a que mi madre la vendiera, así que decidió rentarla y sus antiguos habitantes la habían dejado dos meses atrás.

Entre polvo y muebles viejos dormí mi primera noche. Al día siguiente me levanté decidida a hacer de esta casa un hogar, aunque fuera solo para mí. Pero la mala suerte, para variar, me acompaño ese día y me caí al intentar limpiar las ventanas del segundo piso. No fue una caída muy fuerte, pero con mi pierna apenas recuperada tuve que recurrir al pequeño hospital del pueblo, ahí fue donde conocí a tu padre, Edward.

/*/

Alice cerró de golpe al diario molesta por lo que acababa de leer, no es que tuviera algo en contra de Isabella, o de la pequeña Renesmee, al contrario conocía tan poco de ellas. Edward jamás quiso hablar de su matrimonio, a duras penas supo que estuvo casado pero él era una tumba en cuanto a temas de su ex esposa o su niña, a quien aun no conocía. Tal vez Edward no estaba preparado para llevar a Renesmee con ella y presentarla como su novia. Sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a familiarizarse con la pequeña, a tratar de entablar una amistad con ella y tratar de llevarse bien con Isabella, pero Edward se negaba completamente.

Alice se imaginaba una vida al lado de Edward, envejecer juntos y amarse por el resto de su vida, pero claro estaba que él tenia otros planes. Alice recordó la noche en que Edward terminó la relación:

_Alice se estaba mirando al espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello en un intento inútil por peinarlo, hizo mil intentos pero al final el cabello le quedo igual._

—_Te dejaré crecer —le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió para después retocar su brillo labial._

_En la cocina todo olía exquisitamente, y no era por que Alice fuera una gran cocinera, sino por que había pedido comida a un lujoso restaurante, aunque no se molestaba por engañar a Edward con eso, él sabia perfectamente que Alice no era una gran chef, y era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, el ver como intentaba entrar a la cocina y preparaba un café, para después increíblemente quemar al agua._

_El timbre de la puerta sonó y Alice alisó su vestido y miró su peinado en el espejo del tostador antes de caminar a la puerta, tomó el pequeño regalo que le tenia a Edward por su primer aniversario y lo puso en la mesa junto a las velas, y nerviosa abrió la puerta y mirando a Edward detrás de ella. Sin embargo ese no era el Edward que ella conocía, estaba despeinado, mas de lo común y tenia una barba de cinco días. Edward había viajado días atrás a Washington, no quiso darle detalles a Alice, pero ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de su hija, sin embargo no quiso preguntar más._

—_Edward ¿Qué te pasó? —lo invitó a pasar mientras se preguntaba por su aspecto desaliñado, pero eso no era todo, su rostro parecía triste y confundido a la vez._

—_Alice no puedo seguir así —dijo sin moverse de su lugar aun fuera del departamento._

— _¿Así como? —Alice estaba confundida, aunque su intuición le decía que Edward estaba a punto de decir la frase mágica "no eres tu, soy yo"._

—_No puedo hacerte esto Alice, eres una mujer maravillosa pero… no soy el hombre adecuado para ti._

—_Edward no entiendo a que viene esto —las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos azules de Alice._

—_A que… Isabella —el corazón de Alice se encogió al escuchar el nombre de la ex esposa de su novio— no puedo seguir contigo Alice, te mereces alguien que no este tan confundido como yo. Lo siento._

_Sin decir más Edward desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Alice aun de pie junto a la puerta sin saber que pensar. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en volver con su ex esposa? ¿Por eso estaba confundido? Entre ella e Isabella había decidido quedarse con la madre de su hija. Eso tenía lógica. Alice rompió en llanto y cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Al darse la vuelta miró la escena romántica que le había preparado a Edward y tomó el pequeño regalo, lloró con más intensidad mientras rasgaba el papel y sacaba de la caja una pequeña sonaja azul._

_Alice tenía un mes de embarazo._

* * *

**N.A: **Regrese con esta historia también.

Les dejo este capitulo que ya había subido, y lamento mucho el Alice/Edward pero no puedo hacer mucho, no voy a cambiar a Alice, además sus suposiciones en los reviews no pienso responderlos, por que un simple si o no, pueden darles muchas pistas de esta historia.

Les mando saludos.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Alice por fin ha encontrado al amor de su vida: Edward. Parecía ser el hombre perfecto, pero un día él decide terminar con ella, como explicación le deja un diario escrito por su esposa, Isabella. Edward/Bella. TH

**"El diario de Isabella"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Cinthia Swan**

**Capitulo 2**

_**El diario.**_

_Renesmee:_

Mientras duermes no puedo dejar de verte.

Tan tranquila, sin que nada te preocupe a tu alrededor. En el reproductor suena la canción de cuna que te padre te compuso cuando tenia unos seis meses de embarazo.

Se sentó en el piano y de la nada empezó a fluir una linda melodía, sus ojos brillaban mientras sus manos se movían sobre las teclas, yo contigo dentro de mí, lo miraba hipnotizada. Y ahora solo con esa melodía es que logramos dormirte.

Eres una bendición para tu padre y para mí. Y no me canso de verte, cada día siento que creces mas y muero de ganas de verte caminar, de escucharte decirme mamá, y aunque es muy apresurado también muero por ver la reacción de tu padre cuando le digas que tienes novio por primera vez. Es algo que definitivamente no me perderé por nada del mundo.

_Pequeña Renesmee:_

Después de mi caída, tuve que ir al hospital, pero no tenia auto aun. Así que caminando, o mejor dicho intentando caminar, me dirigí al hospital de Forks, no está lejos de mi casa, pero veras tu padre es un poco exagerado, así que al llegar me regaño como si hubiera corrido la maratón de Londres con el pie fracturado.

—Buenos días —saludé a la guapa recepcionista— quisiera una cita…

— ¿Con que doctor? —me interrumpió de mal modo.

—No lo sé —me miró con los ojos cansados, a pesar de ser joven y bonita, tenia una mirada tosca y aburrida— soy nueva en el pueblo y acabo de caerme, me duele el pie y quizás usted pueda recomendarme un medico que…

—Mi trabajo aquí es agendar citas, no hacer recomendaciones, así que cuando sepa con que doctor quiere consulta regresa.

— ¡Jessica! —una voz fuerte y varonil provino del fondo del pasillo— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el trato a los pacientes?

—Lo siento doctor Cullen, pero esta señorita…

—Ya guarda silencio, —la calló el doctor— la próxima vez que yo vea o que me entere de que tratas así a un paciente y te vas, acompáñeme por favor.

Cojeando un poco acompañé por el pasillo al doctor Cullen, quien era mucho más alto que yo, de cabello negro rizado y cuerpo bastante atlético, sus ojos eran verdes y después del altercado con la recepcionista, su rostro me mostró amable y sonriente.

—Y dígame señorita…

—Bella, Bella Swan.

—Bella ¿Qué le paso? —señaló mi pie.

—Me caí y me lastime, no sé que doctor pueda atenderme por que tuve un accidente hace unos meses.

—Creo que el indicado seria mi hermano, por cierto, soy el doctor Emmett Cullen.

—Mucho gusto doctor Cullen —tomé su mano y lo saludé amablemente.

—Angela, te encargo a la señorita Swan —la joven enfermera me saludo con una sonrisa cordial, nada comparada con la de la recepcionista— viene a cita con mi hermano.

—Claro doctor Cullen, acompáñeme señorita Swan.

—Gracias doctor Cullen —me despedí del doctor y seguí a la enfermera hasta un consultorio, el olor a medicina y alcohol impregnaban el lugar, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales y mucho menos el olor, el color y la sensación de sentirse enfermo.

—Puede tomar asiento señorita Swan, el doctor vendrá en cualquier momento.

—Dime Bella, no me gustan las formalidades.

—Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo, con permiso —me sonrió antes de salir del consultorio.

Me levanté de la silla, mirando los diplomas y reconocimientos del doctor Cullen, el apellido me sonaba demasiado familiar, aunque había pasado poco tiempo en Forks sabia que alguna vez había escuchado sobre el doctor Cullen y su familia, pero nunca lo había conocido. Ahora parecía sus dos hijos habían seguido su mismo ejemplo y habían terminado siendo doctores.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta detrás de mí y volteé para toparme con mi nuevo doctor. Sentí que las piernas me temblaron y el corazón bombeaba sangre con mayor rapidez hasta mis mejillas. Y es que la vista de tu padre con bata blanca es simplemente espectacular.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —me sonrió y caí, literalmente. Avancé hasta el escritorio pero tropecé con una de las sillas, cayéndome de boca frente al guapo doctor.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamé y el doctor me ayudó a levantarme.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó mientras me sentaba en la silla que se había atravesado en mi camino.

—Creo que si, gracias —lo miré agachado a la altura de mi rostro, tan cerca que me sonrojé de nuevo.

—Soy el doctor Edward Cullen —rodeó el escritorio para sentarse en su silla— me dijo Angela que se lastimo el pie, quiero decir, antes de este incidente.

—Si, me caí limpiando la ventana de mi casa —noté que sonreía un poco— solo es una leve torcedura, no es para tanto.

—Déjeme que sea yo quien le diga si es o no para tanto, por favor siéntese en la camilla y quítese el zapato.

Hice lo que me pidió, y lo estudie un poco mejor mientras se preparaba para la revisión. Su cabello a pesar de estar despeinado no lucia mal, su color cobrizo me gusto desde el instante en que entro por la puerta, su voz aterciopelada y seductora me ponía nerviosa y sus ojos, verdes y llenos de vida y alegría. No creía hasta antes de tu padre, en el amor a primera vista, pero si en ese momento me hubiera pedido matrimonio, le habría dicho que si sin dudarlo. Sentí su mano sobre mi tobillo algo hinchado, tenía las manos heladas, pero no me molesto.

—Está un poco hinchado, pero no hay fractura —dijo moviendo mi pie de un lado a otro— creo que un desinflamatorio y en un par de días estará bien.

Me senté de nuevo frente a su escritorio, lamentando que la consulta hubiera sido tan corta.

—Señorita Swan —dijo mientras hacia la receta— perdone pero es nueva en el pueblo.

—Si, llegue apenas ayer —respondí.

— ¿Swan? Ese apellido se me hace bastante conocido, pero no recuerdo de donde.

—Soy hija de Charlie Swan, el fue jefe de policía hace varios años.

—Oh, claro, el jefe Swan, me arrestó un par de veces por conducir a exceso de velocidad —recordó con una sonrisa— lamento mucho su muerte.

—Gracias.

—Pues bienvenida al pueblo señorita Swan. Aquí tiene su receta, deberá tomar su medicamento por tres días.

—Perfecto, ¿tengo que regresar? —pregunté esperando que me dijera que si.

—Solo si la inflamación no baja, si se siente bien no será necesario —me guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie— ahora si me permite tengo un par de pacientes mas.

—Claro, entonces nos vemos el viernes, quiero decir, si me duele, pero no creo, aunque quizás —él sonrió por mi estúpido tartamudeo y yo me sonroje, agarré mi receta y salí del consultorio.

_Princesa:_

Los días pasaron en Forks, ya era sábado y mi pie había mejorado hasta estar casi en perfecto estado. No acudí al doctor el viernes, primero por que no lo necesitaba. Y segundo por que me daba pena con tu padre, seguro había pensado que me había dejado loquita por él. Y aunque así había sido, no estaba dispuesta a que lo supiera.

Cerca del medio día, mientras pintaba la cocina, el timbre de mi puerta sonó, al abrir me encontré con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, sostenido por tu padre. Me mordí el labio para no sonreír. Su atuendo era una camisa a rayas y una gorra negra y jeans.

— ¿Vive aquí la señorita Swan? —preguntó como si no me conociera.

—Si soy yo —contesté siguiéndole el juego.

—Le traigo este ramo de flores, ¿donde lo pongo?

—Sobre la mesita por favor —pasó y puso el arreglo sobre la mesa del pasillo.

— ¿Me firma por favor? —me extendió una tablilla con una hoja de recibido.

— ¿Es su segundo trabajo doctor Cullen?

—Así es, a veces no me alcanza con el trabajo de medico y tengo que tener otras opciones —le regresé la hoja firmada.

— ¿Quién las manda? —Le pregunté— no tiene tarjeta.

—Son de parte de su doctor —sonrió de lado, —le desea una pronta recuperación y también me mando para saber como sigue.

—Pues muy bien, gracias, puedes decirle que ya no necesitare verlo.

—Le agradará saberlo —dijo dando la media vuelta para salir de la casa.

— ¿Ah si? —Pregunté desde la puerta— ¿le agradara ya no verme por ahí?

—Así es, ahora usted ya no es su paciente, ya no va en contra de las reglas, ahora puede invitarla a salir y saldrá al cine por su propio pie.

—Eso en caso de que acepte salir con él.

—Oh usted aceptara señorita Swan, no se debería perder la oportunidad de conocer a un buen hombre, sin compromisos, con buen estatus económico, lindos ojos verdes y una mirada que hace que las mujeres caigan a sus pies.

—Creo que usted debería salir con él —me burlé— además parece que por todo eso debe ser muy presuntuoso.

—Decídalo usted, esta noche, a las siete pasara por usted —caminó hasta la camioneta de la florería y dio la media vuelta de nuevo hacia mi— por cierto, gracias por la propina que no me dio.

Sonrió y subió a la camioneta, mientras yo me reía por el ingenio de tu padre.

Está claro que no pensaba salir con él, como se lo dije en ese momento me imaginé a un hombre atractivo, con una carrera y ese carisma, pero con un gran ego que yo no pensaba inflar aceptando salir con él. Aunque si alguien me hubiera dicho que seria el amor de mi vida, hubiera sido yo quien lo hubiera invitado en vez de dejarlo plantado.

**/*/**

—En mi opinión es un cabrón —Rosalie, la rubia mejor amiga de Alice, intentaba recoger el desastre que Alice tenia por departamento— a ti que carajos que importa como conquisto a su ex esposa, deberías devolvérselo con una nota que le informe donde puede meterse su diario y su preciosa familia.

—Deja eso Rose.

Rosalie fue a la cocina por el helado que le había comprado a Alice, un par de cucharas y el tequila. Se sentó junto a Alice en la cama, el diario Isabella descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—No quiero helado.

—Comételo, es bueno para las rupturas, me ayudo cuando el imbécil de Félix me dejo por esa rubia tonta —Rosalie destapó la botella de tequila— y luego nos pondremos ebrias, llamaras al idiota de Edward y le dirás que el y su estúpida y perfecta familia se pueden ir mucho a la…

—Estoy embarazada… —soltó Alice de repente— no puedo tomar alcohol.

—Ay no —Rosalie dejo de lado la botella— ¿él lo sabe?

—No, y no sé si lo haré, por eso quiero terminar el diario, Edward dice que ahí comprenderé por que no puede estar conmigo…

—Por que sigue enamorado de Isabella, Alice… —Rose se meció el cabello— siento ser tan dura contigo, pero no hay otra explicación, probablemente hasta sigan casados.

—No —negó Alice comenzando a llorar— él me dijo… que no.

—Claro, también te dijo que te amaba, y aquí te tiene llorando por que te dejo… quizás sigue casado con ella, ¿Por qué nunca dejó que lo acompañaras a Washington? En once meses de relación no conoces a sus padres, a su hija, si iba tan en serio contigo ¿por que nunca has visto ni una foto de la niña?

—No lo sé…

—No digo que no te ame. Me di cuenta de cómo te miraba, pero si tuvo que escoger entre su familia y tu…

—Déjame sola por favor.

—Vas a seguir leyendo ¿verdad?

—Hasta la ultima página, y luego tomaré una decisión.

—Esta bien —Rosalie comenzó a tomar sus cosas, incluida la botella y el helado, consiente de que nada ayudaría a animar a su amiga.

Salió en silencio cerrando la puerta, dejando a Alice sola con el diario de nuevo.

Lo miró, tan indefenso como lo era un libro, sin embrago lastimaba a Alice con cada palabra de Isabella, y lo peor era que el Edward que ella conocía no se parecía en nada al que Isabella describía.

Tomo de nuevo el diario y recomenzó la lectura.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué opinan? Pobre Alice ¿verdad?

Le agregue un poco mas a este capitulo, ando inspirada así que aprovéchenme xD

Las quiero bellas lectoras, espero sus reviews.


End file.
